


L’incubus Izaya

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Brace di passione [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, PWP, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il peggior 'incubo' di Shizuo sta per materializzarsi.





	L’incubus Izaya

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest!:  
> Durarara!!; Izaya Orihara/Shizuo Heiwajima; bloodplay.

L’incubus Izaya

Shizuo si destò di scatto, il battito cardiaco ancora accelerato, il sudore scivolava lungo il suo corpo muscoloso, coperto solo da un paio di boxer. Cercò di alzarsi seduto, ma non riuscì ad alzare la schiena, il collo gli doleva e un rivolo di sangue gli solcò il petto, socchiuse gli occhi e con la vista annebbiata vide il suo capezzolo aveva delle incisioni di denti.

Strinse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso, cercando di regolare il respiro.

< Ed è la terza notte di fila che faccio dell’incubi > pensò. Socchiuse nuovamente gli occhi, tastò con la mano il comodino accanto a sé e sentì sotto la mano l’interruttore della lampada, l’accese e strisciò all’indietro sul letto, intravedendo una figura ingobbita nell’angolo del letto.

“Non credevo che anche gli animali facessero gl’incubi. Ne sono felice, amo gli essere umani e la loro prevedibilità, ma con loro si tratta solo di ‘nutrimento’. Mi mancavi”. La voce di Izaya risuonò nella stanza.

< N-non è possibile. Lo hanno trovato morto mese scorso! Un proiettile in testa… mi era dispiaciuto non poter esserne io la causa > pensò. Si gettò giù dal letto, lo sollevò urlando e lo lanciò contro l’altra parte della stanza.

Il letto andò in pezzi contro il muro e il frastuono risuonò per l’appartamento.

Izaya atterrò davanti a lui, sulla sua schiena fremevano delle gigantesche ali nero da pipistrello, le membrane ondeggiavano.

“C-che diamine… sei…” esalò Shizuo.

“Ho sempre adorato con le creature della mitologia ed ora sono una di esse, ho l’immortalità dalla mia parte” rispose Izaya. 

Shizuo sentì le proprie membra diventare pesanti, la stanza era diventata più fredda e il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso. Cadde carponi, rabbrividendo, il viso arrossato e le tempie che gli pulsavano.

Izaya giocherellò con il campanello che portava al collo, dando vita a un fastidioso scampanellio.

Shizuo notò che il campanello era legato al collo dalla cinghietta nera di un collarino.

“Ditemi che questo è un cazzo di incubo” ringhiò. Afferrò il comodino, facendo cadere a terra la lampada che rimase accesa e lo lanciò contro l’altro.

Izaya allungò una mano le sue unghie erano aguzze e nere, il comodino s’infranse contro le sue dita e andò a pezzi. Continuò ad avanzare, sul suo corpo ignudo indossava un gonnellino di stoffa nera strappata che gli copriva l’intimò. Un braccio era coperto da un guanto senza dita che partiva dal gomito, mentre al polso dell’altro aveva un braccialetto d’avorio con i bordi rifiniti in oro.

< Di sicuro lui è sempre stato il mio incubo > pensò Shizuo.

Izaya scattò, fece andare a sbattere Shizuo contro la parete.

“La mia non è più una forza umana, adesso sono io che posso ribaltare le posizioni. Un animale come te dovrebbe capirla la legge del più forte” mormorò Izaya.

Shizuo ruggì e cercò di divincolarsi, l’altro gli afferrò con una mano i polsi in una stretta ferrea, mentre con l’altra mano iniziava ad accarezzargli il membro coperto dai boxer.

Shizuo ansimò e gemette, i suoi fianchi fremettero sotto il tocco dell’altro. Vide la propria figura riflessa nelle ossidiane che formavano gli occhi del bracciale alla schiava d’oro dalle fattezze di serpente indossato da Izaya.

< È nettamente in vantaggio, dannato > pensò Shizuo.

Izaya premette le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, gli mozzò il respiro e lo tenne immobilizzato fino a fargli mancare l’aria. Shizuo cercò di spingerlo via, non riusciva a respirare dal naso, bloccato da quello dell’altro. Gorgogliò, sbatté i piedi con foga per terra fino a crepare alcune mattonelle e ricadde inerte.

Izaya si staccò da lui e ridacchiò, guardandolo abbandonato, lo afferrò per le gambe e lo trascinò indietro, facendolo stendere sul pavimento. Dimenò la propria coda e slacciò i lacci che gli tenevano fermi dei copri-stinchi di pelle nera. Gli sfilò i boxer ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con entrambe le mani, facendogli sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere. Continuò ad accarezzarlo con le dita sottili, facendole scattare, finché l’altro non venne con un ansito.

Shizuo strisciò la testa contro il pavimento, lo sentiva gelido sotto la guancia e i capelli tinti di biondo gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso.

“Sai, ho intenzione di darmi al _bloodplay_ con te” gli soffiò Izaya all’orecchio.

“Izaya” ringhiò Shizuo. 

Izaya gli graffiò il petto, strappandogli un gemito di piacere, arcuò la schiena e gli leccò le ferite, rabbrividì di piacere al sapore dolciastro e metallico dell’altro.

Shizuo cercò di tirargli un calcio, ma la gamba gli ricadde inerte con un leggero tonfo.

Izaya gli afferrò le gambe, ferendogli l’interno coscia e si abbassò, dopo essersi abbassato i pantaloncini.

“Faro qualcosa che tu a me non hai mai fatto, dovresti ringraziarmi, _Shizu-chan_ ” cantilenò. Lo penetrò con la lingua, facendogli sfuggire un lungo gorgoglio roco ed iniziò a prepararlo con essa.

Izaya uscì con la lingua dentro di lui, gli passò la mano sul sangue non ancora rappreso, sporcandosi la mano sottile. Se la portò al viso, inspirò l’odore del sangue e la leccò avidamente. Le sue iridi rosso sangue brillavano nell’oscurità della camera.

Shizuo ansimò rumorosamente, mentre l’altro lo penetrava delicatamente. Izaya lo teneva per le gambe, dimenando la propria coda e lo fece suo ripetutamente.

Shizuo rimaneva inerte sul pavimento, mentre l’Incubus entrava sempre più a fondo dentro di lui. Ansimava, mentre il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso e si lasciava sfuggire delle grida di piacere e dolore.

Venne, Izaya gli morse l’altro capezzolo e succhiò avidamente il suo sangue.

Izaya richiuse le ali sulla propria schiena, leccò le labbra sporte di Shizuo e, venendo a sua volta, scivolò fuori dall’altro.

“Da oggi ti conviene stare attento ogni notte, il tuo ‘incubo’ potrebbe tornare” lo minaccio Izaya. Si rialzò i pantaloncini, spalancò la finestra e balzò, riaprì le ali e volò via.

“T-ti ucciderò… prima o poi… anche se sei i-immortale” farfugliò Shizuo. Un rivolo di saliva scivolava dalle sue labbra, sangue, sudore e sperma si erano mischiate sul pavimento.

“IZAYAAAA! Sbraitò Shizuo a pieni polmoni.


End file.
